Angel Wings
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: Chichi's having twins. She knows that she can't keep both of them, so she decides to give one of them to a friends of hers. But who?
1. Twins!

Angel Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Don't really want to, either...

"Congratulations, Mrs. Son! You are pregnant with twins!" Nurse Hitoki said.

"Oh, thank you.." Chichi said trying to hide her disappointment.

"I want to see you in 3 months for some tests. You're free to go."

Chichi got into her car and drove aimlessly for hours. 'What am I going to do? I can't be pregnant! Especially with twins. Saiyan twins! One would be hard enough, but two!? I don't think I can do this....I guess Gohan could help me take care of them, but he's only a kid...'

After driving for nearly 3 hours Chichi decided on going to the grocery store.

"Lets see," Chichi said looking at her shopping list. "Rice."

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" a store worker asked.

"Yamcha!?" Chichi asked, surprised.

"Oh, hi Chichi! I didn't realize it was you. I'm just supposed to be going around asking people if I can help them with anything."

A look of discomfort crossed Chichi's face.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.

"They're kicking."

"They?"

Chichi nodded. "Twins. Listen, Yamcha, I wasn't going to tell anyone about them just yet. But I know that I can trust you...I can, right?"

"Of course you can trust me!" Yamcha said with a hurt look on his face.

"Good. I know that I can't take care of two children. Especially 2 saiyans. I need to ask you a huge favor, and you don't have to do this if you don't want too. But, I'd like you to take one of my twins. Whether it's a boy or girl, I know that you would take good care of he or she. I know that you would make a good father. I just know you would. What do you say?"

Yamcha thought about it for a minute. "Okay."

"We can't tell anyone about this. Not Gohan. Not Goku. Not anyone. This has to be our secret." Chichi said.

"Okay. You have to call me if you need anything. Anything at all. I am so greatful. I have always wanted a child."

"Thank you, Yamcha."

Chichi went home and told Gohan the good news. The news about how she was having ONE child. Gohan was overjoyed. To him, a baby brother or sister was someone to play with or train with.

A/N Sorry its short. I work better that way. I'll try to make the next chapter longer though. Please review! 


	2. Enter Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! Did you really think that I owned it?

"Remember the breathing exercises we practiced?" A nurse asked.

Chichi just glared at the nurse. She was about to give birth to twins! She could breathe later!

"Push!" The doctor said. "We have the head!"

A few minutes later, the doctor announced that the first child was a boy.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I know you're in pain, but it's almost over. Push."

About 5 minutes later it was all over. Chichi had given birth to two healthy children. A boy and a girl.

"How are you?" Yamcha asked.

"Exausted, but okay."

"Good."

"This is Goten." Chichi said looking at Goten. Yamcha looked amazed at how much he looked like Goku. "And the girl, her name is Rei. I want you to have her. I just know that you'll be the perfect father for her."

Yamcha picked up Rei. She was smaller than most baby girls, but the doctors ran some tests to make sure everything was okay and it was. "Rei...she's so beautiful."

"You'll need to buy some formula for her. Since youcan't breast-feed her."

"Are you sure about this. Chi? I mean, you could keep both of them and I could just help you care for them."

"I'm positive. I just have a feeling that things will be better this way. I don't know why. I guess it's just one of those things..."

"Thank you. I promise the best for her."

Chichi nodded.

_"_I can't believe how much Goten looks like Goku.." Yamcha said.

"Yeah......" Chichi said.

"Listen.."Chichi said. "After I get out of the hospital, we'll go to the store and get some formula and any other things that you might need."

"Okay."

A/N: I hope this chappie is a little better. If it's not, I promise that its going to get better! 


	3. Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

It had been 14 years since the birth of Rei and Goten. No one had yet found of the well kept secret of Yamcha and Chichi. Rei and Goten saw each other at school all the time but they hadn't suspected a thing. Since then Yamcha had moved to Satan City. He figured that it would be easier for Rei to go to school with Goten, Trunks, and Marron.

LATER

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh...morning already..?" Rei groaned.

"You shoudn't have stayed up so late." Yamcha said.

"Good morning to you too." Rei grumbled.

"I'm going to go start breakfeast. Call me if you need me." Yamcha said. "Oh, and if you don't hurry, you're going to be late!"

"Okay..."

Rei finally got out of bed with much effort. "Hmm...what should I wear..." She finally picked out a pair of jeans with a pink tank top. It matched the two sections of pink she had in her hair. One on each side of her face. "Perfect."

Rei grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs to eat. She ate her two eggs and bacon in one bite and ran outside to meet Marron at the park. Rei and Marron met at the park everyday before school so they could walk together. Sometimes they would even meet Trunks or Goten.

"Hey Mar! Sorry I'm late!" Rei called out.

"What took you so long? You're usually here before I am!"

"Yeah...heh, I kinda sorta slept in."

"That's alright. But we better hurry so were not late for Mr. Simpson's class. Kami, I hate Algebra!"

"We'll make it through. Hopefully.." Rei said.

"I hope so."

LATER

"Hey Rei!"

"Umm...Hi Goten.." Rei said blushing madly. Marron was the only person that knew about Rei's crush on Goten.

"So...whats up?" Goten asked.

"Nothin..I guess..I was just talking to Marron."

"Do you wanna come eat lunch with me and Trunks? We can eat in my brothers' classroom. It helps cause me and Trunks don't have to hold back our appitites."

"Ummm.."

"Marron could come too, if she wants."

"I'll have to ask her." Rei managed to say.

"Okay. I hope I'll see you at lunch!"

"Uhhh yeah."

LATER

"Look who it is! Little Mrs. Fashion Queen!" some boys teased.

Rei ignored them.

"What's wrong Princess? Do your shoes not match your purse?" another boy mocked.

"Shut up." Rei mumbled.

"OoOo! Girl got an attitude."

Rei just kept on walking.

"Where ya goin, Princess?"

"I'm going to join my friends for lunch!" Rei snapped.

"Okay, Princess, but the lunchrooms that way!"

"Who said I have to eat lunch in the cafeteria?" Rei asked.

"Well, then where are you going?"

"If you must know, Mr. Son's room. My friends Marron, Trunks, and Goten are eating in there."

"_Goten_? _Goten _is your friend? How could a girl like you possibly be friends with Goten. He's stupid, he's a pig. What more excuses do you need."

"Goten is NOT a pig. He's not stupid either!" Rei said getting mad.

"Then _what_ is he?" the boy asked.

"He's one of my best friends and if you don't shut up I'll-"

"You'll what?" the boy mocked.

The boys could tell that they were making Rei mad. But they didn't stop teasing. They had no clue of what they were getting into.

"Oooo. Rei Rei looks mad!" a different boy mocked.

"Why I oughta!" Rei started toward him.

"What are you going to do to me? You're just a girl!"

As soon as the words left the boy's mouth, Rei punched him in the jaw. She was NOT going to put up with this. Not today. Not tomorrow.

"You can't do that to him!" the other boy shouted and aimed a punch at Rei. He missed, of course. But the other boy happened to get Rei into a headlock.

"Put me down!" Rei yelled.

"BRANDON! JASON! REI! Stop this right now!"

The two boys and Rei's fight was interrupted by the principal.

"I want to see you three in my office immediatley!" the principal said and walked off.


	4. Marron's Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rei.

"You got into a fight?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"They were annoying." Rei replied simply.

"Couldn't you just have ignored them?" Yamcha sighed.

"Tried. Then they started talking bad about Goten. Can have that."

"But you got into a fight!"

"Uhh..sorry." Rei replied doing a puppy dog pout.

Yamcha smiled. There was no way he could stay mad at Rei. She was his little angel.

"Can I go to band practice? Pwease????"

"Okay. Be back by dinner."

"Spanks!" Rei replied hugging her father. ((Instead of thanks, I say spanks. :P))

Band practice took place in her friend Lauren's garage. The band was called PInk Sugar. Rei was lead singer, Lauren played the drums, and Carley was the guitar. And of course, Marron was the fashion designer. She made sure that they wore alot of pink if they performed somewhere. Sometimes they would do gigs at the local coffee house on Saturday nights.

Later

Marron decided to come home with Rei after band practice.

"Want some ice cream?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Strawberry or Chocolate?"

"Hmm...Strawberry."

"Figures." Rei said laughing. "You like anything that's pink!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about you?"

"Chocolate for me." Rei stated.

After putting the ice cream away, Rei and Marron went up to Rei's room to study. But of course, if you can't put two girls in a room together and expect them to study. They'll gossip.

"So..I can't believe you got into a fight!" Marron said.

"And I had to leave school for the rest of the day."

"Ya know, Goten was really disappointed that you couldn't join him for lunch."

"I couldn't help it. Those boys started making fun of Goten."

"Yeah...Ya know..I think Goten really really likes you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You two would look really cute together."

"Hmm.."

Rei hadn't told anyone she liked Goten except for Marron.

"You should ask him out. The Sadie Hawkins dance is this friday. Girls ask guys."

"Oh? Then who are you going to ask?"

"I dunno."

"Hm...You and Trunks."

"Uhhh No."

"Why not. You two would totally look cute!"

"Sorry. Trunks isn't my type."

"Then who would you take?"

"Ryan..Total hottie."

"I'll call Goten and ask him if you call Ryan." Rei dared.

"Kay." Marron said taking out her cell phone. It was, of course, pink.

Marron dialed Ryan's number.

"Hi! This is Marron."

"Hi Mar."

"So, I wondering, what are you doing this friday?"

"Well, I was going to go to the dance, but no one has asked me..."

"How would you feel if someone asked you? Someone like me?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Awesome! I"ll pick you up at 7."

"Kay. Bye!"

Marron smiled.

"You got the date?!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Cool! Now my turn." Rei said nervously.

"Hello?" Goten's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Goten! This is Rei!"

"Hey! Where were you at lunch today?"

"I kinda sorta got into a fight on the way to your brothers room. I had to go home for the rest of the day. I'm really really sorry..."

"It's okay." Goten's voice sounded disappointed.

"So I was wondering, if you're not busy or anything..do you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

"Um...Look...I like don't really do dances..."

"That's okay. We can go do something else. We don't have to go to the dance."

"Well, I've kinda got this thing friday. Sorry."

Rei could tell he was lying.

"Listen, if you don't like me, then just say so."

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I think of you more as a friend."

"We could go to the dance or do something together as friends ya know."

"Sorry."

"Look, I gotta go."

"Bye." Rei said and then hung up.

Then Rei let it all out. She had really ben hoping that Goten would go to the dance with her. Tears stung her eyes.

"It's okay..." Marron comforted.

Rei still cried.

"Look," Marron whispered. "How bout we skip school tomorrow. Have a girls day out. We can just have fun all day."

"What if we get caught?" Rei asked. She couldn't believe it. Rei was the one usually suggesting that they skip school and Marron was the one who wasn't sure.

"We won't."

"Okay...I guess."

"We can both pretend to be sick."

"I'm good at that."

"Well, I better head home!" Marron said looking at her watch.

Tomorrow Morning

"Rei! It's already 7:30! Why are you still in bed??"

"coughcough I don't feel good at "

Yamcha looked at her in disbelief.

"Can you try to go to school?"

"But daaaaadyyyy!" Rei 'groaned.'

Yamcha went to get the thermometer.

"Leave this in your mouth." Yamcha said and left the room for a minute to get ready for work.

While her father was out, Rei took the thermometer out of her mouth and heated it with her ki.

"Hmm..."Yamcha said studying the thermometer. "101 degrees. Fine. You can stay home, but I have to go to work. And I'll be back about 5. Can you stay by yourself?"

Rei nodded.

"No TV. Just sleep." Yamcha smiled.

"Okay daddy."

At Marron's House

"I don't believe her." Krillin said after hearing that his daughter was 'sick.'

18 went up to Marron's room to get the story straight.

"Okay, kiddo. Why do you not want to go to school. You are not sick."

"Well..You see..Rei and I...we need a break..we were going to skip." Marron said quietly.

"Okay. Get up. Get dressed. You can call Rei and tell her that she can come over her as soon as her father leaves. What are you two planning to do anyway?"

"You're going to let us skip!?"

"As long as Yamcha doesn't find out."

"Oh! Thank you!" Marron said hugging her mother.

Marron skipped downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Rei!"

"Hi."

"My mom says you can come over here as soon as your dads gone to work! She's going to let us skip!"

"Awesome! See ya in a minute!"

Krillin almost fell over.

"You're going to let them skip school!?!?" he yelled.

"What can I say? School sucks."


End file.
